


a wolf's valentine's day

by Magali_Dragon



Series: ghost and his humans [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Lovesickness, Valentine's Day Fluff, ghost's valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magali_Dragon/pseuds/Magali_Dragon
Summary: Ghost experiences a fun thing calledValentine's Daybut may get more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: ghost and his humans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503065
Comments: 21
Kudos: 293





	a wolf's valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> This is not very long, nor does it cross the years like the other Ghost fics. It is just short and sweet fluff with a constantly exasperated Ghost. Enjoy :)

The humans really had to find better things to do with their days.

They could spend it like he did, looking out the window at the world below, thinking of what those people were doing. Occasionally sneering at the poodle from across the street who thought they were the hot shit but were really just completely insecure over their strange hairdos. They could sleep on the couch or on the bed when no one was looking. Find a nice pair of shoes to gnaw on, or a deer bone if they were lucky.

He really did not understand how come sometimes the human females got upset when the human males did not buy them something on this odd day in what he heard was the month of _February_. Or give them a _Valentine._

They never celebrated it, so he believed it was a custom that occurred between a male and female. Perhaps something akin to a mating ritual. The male would return home, often with flowers or another type of gift, and the woman would be all surprised—but if he did not do this she would be very angry so he believed that in fact she _was_ expecting it—and then they would sometimes have a nice meal or go to eat and then come home and engage in puppy-making.

Human Jon _never_ did this.

He supposed that was why mean Ygritte got mad at him a couple of times, when he forgot this custom. Or maybe she didn’t care and she was mad for other reasons. Ghost found Ygritte got angry a lot of the time.

And then human Dany came along.

He should have known. There was Halloween, there was Christmas, and now there was this. _Valentine’s Day._ It seemed there was not a holiday in the entire world that Dany did not find fun or need to make sure everyone else celebrated. Except he suspected she would not get upset if Jon forgot. She just made sure he didn’t need to forget.

He woke up on this morning to her sneaking out of the bedroom. Human Jon and Dany had been together now for almost seven months. He knew this because he had made sure they got together, when he pushed them into the pond at the park. They wasted no time. They had already dressed him in a _costume_ , gotten upset at him for bringing a _tree_ home and now he feared what she might do.

The rules were that he could not be in the room when they were puppy making but whenever they finished, one of them would open the door and he could come in and either sleep in his bed by the window or get up with them. He chose the second option, because he liked the big giant bed and Human Dany smelled really nice.

He rested his head on her knee, peering curiously at her as she tried to shift so Human Jon didn’t wake up. _Go ahead and get up, he won’t move._ Human Jon had learned to sleep with guns going off around him, so he would be fine. He blinked at her, wanting to join whatever she was doing, so he hopped off the bed and followed her into the kitchen. She had tied on a robe, this one different, usually she wore a ratty thing that had strings coming off the end of the sash, but this one was bright red and made of a very soft and shiny material.

He glanced over at Jon, who was still asleep, and wondered just what exactly he had gotten his human into now. He huffed, turning and swishing his tail, following Dany. _Whatever it is, it is better than how things were before._ Human Jon was not sad anymore; yes, he _brooded_ a bit more than normal according to his sister Arya, but he smiled and laughed, and it was all because of Dany.

“Happy Valentine’s Day my sweet Ghost,” she said, when he emerged into the small kitchen in Human Jon’s small apartment. She beamed down at him, taking out something from the fridge and setting it in front of him.

His eyes widened at the sight of the bloody red steak on a red plate. She had put in the shape of a heart those silly little sandy tasting dog things they called _biscuits_ around it. He did _not_ care. He looked up, unsure if this was a trick or not. He licked his jowls, unable to stop the drool gathering like a common _dog_.

“Go on then boy, just for you. There’s more where that came from.”

_Oh boy._

He ate up the biscuits and took the steak between his paws, gnawing happily on it, tearing at the meat. He barely paid mind to what Dany was doing, until he finished with his steak, leaving the bone behind for a treat later. His stomach felt full and he really would like a nap in front of the fire she now had going in the grate, so he wandered over to sit, but stopped, rolling his eyes up and around the house.

She was humming, hanging a row of little red hearts on a string over the window. There was some sort of red sparkling thing she wore in her hair and she had a small pile of things in red and pink shiny paper on the table. He should not be surprised, but of course he was, because this was, very, well… _Dany._

He let her finish what she wanted to do, unsure what exactly that was, so he returned to the bedroom and jumped onto the bed, pawing at Jon, who really should get up. “Hmm…go away Dany,” he mumbled.

_I should be offended._ He snuffled under the covers and found Jon’s foot, taking a nice chomp on it, which woke him up right fast.

He had no idea what was going on in the front room, just that Dany started giggling, Jon said something about how she had to “find the Valentine on my person” and he was sure they started their puppy making in the kitchen, the disgusting creatures. The Valentine apparently was a heart that had been taped to the front of Jon's boxers, which he found to be _again_ , quite gross of them.

Although he could not really be _too_ mad as Dany had gotten him a nice Valentine as well.

So he shoved his head under the pillow to drown out their sounds.

~/~/~/~

“Alright boy.”

_This did not sound good._

He gazed up at Jon, who wore a nice outfit, and was not sure what that was supposed to mean. He had spent most of his day sleeping off that lovely steak Dany got him in the morning. It was sort of his day off, he supposed, but Jon had to go into the thing that he called _work_ for a time and Dany said she needed to check on her _dragons._

He still did not know what those were. Just that she seemed to love them very much. Like _children._

So he had the day to himself. The strange red streamers and balloons and things were still up. Then Jon had come home and it seemed as though he were up to something, because he had his sisters with him.

“Valentine’s Day is stupid.”

“You’re just saying that because you don’t have anyone to do anything with.”

_Arya was always so smart_ , he marveled, licking her hand.

Sansa sneered. “It isn’t that. It is a holiday created by greeting card companies in a gross attempt to…”

“Oh shut it.”

“You think she will like this?”

“Jon, you could forget Valentine’s Day or you could have invented it, Dany will love whatever it is you do,” Sansa said. She still seemed annoyed by the whole concept, which was why he did not lick her hand in agreement. Although he did agree with her.

Arya snorted, twirling around a red flower in her hand. “Yeah, tell us again, how did _you_ , Mr. Awkward himself, get someone like Dany?”

_Yes, how?_ he snickered, gazing up at Human Jon, who just smiled, looking quite stupid with the dopey smile on his face. “Um, well…it was Ghost. Which is why I’m doing this.”

“Well good luck.”

The two women left, so he had no idea what that was supposed to mean. He wandered into the bedroom, where Jon put on nice clothes. Which were just all black of course. He scowled when Jon approached him with the red thing that he called a _collar._ He only used the harness when they went on their runs. He hated the collar.

“Sorry boy, just for tonight. I need you to do something for me.”

So on it went. He tried to chew it, but it was too close to his neck and he couldn’t get his teeth under it. He was not sure what Jon was doing while he fought with this piece of leather, but he finally looked up at the _Alright boy._

The front door had opened, Dany coming in, calling out for them, but Jon had told her to stay put. He looked up and frowned as Jon reached for something on the nightstand. It was a flower, a red one, that he believed was called a _rose._ There was something tied to it. “Alright,” he repeated, kneeling in front of him, very serious. This was no laughing matter. “Take this…I pulled the thorns off myself. Bring it to her. Also…” He reached and sighed again, shrugging. “Sorry boy.”

He draped something over his neck, making sure it tied to the collar. _So that is why I need that thing._ He wanted to roll his eyes instead but did as he was asked. _Anything for these two dummies._

The bedroom door opened. “Go,” Jon whispered.

He trotted out, unsure what was going on, but Dany began to laugh and cry, kneeling and kissing him, undoing the thing around his neck and holding it up. It was something called a _valentine_ , a heart-shaped piece of paper that said “I Ruff You, This is More than Puppy Love…” She laughed, setting the paper aside and took the rose that he still held carefully in his mouth. She sniffed it and her pretty purple eyes lit up at the sight of the card on the rose. “Oh my, what is this?”

She took the card, turning it over, staring at whatever it was on it and it made her start to cry. “Oh! Jon! Get your lovely arse out of here now!”

Whatever it was, it had her crying, and laughing, and saying yes, yes of course, she would _move in with him._. It seemed that what was on the card was along the lines of stealing keys to hearts so here was the key to the home, something he knew that there was no way Jon came up with himself, so that must have been why his sisters had helped out. He heard them laughing some more and decided that whatever it was, he did not think it was _too_ funny.

He just really wanted the collar off.

“I love you,” Dany whispered.

“I love you,” Jon said.

She looked over the top of the couch; he could feel her watching him, so he peered up, tongue out and wondering what she planned to say. She reached over and scratched at his ears; _hmmm, that feels so good._ “He is such a good boy.”

“The best boy.”

“How do you think he will do with the dragons?”

“Ah….”

He gazed at Human Jon, wondering why he looked like he did not want to answer that question. Besides, what were the _dragons_? He wondered if they were toys. He liked playing with toys. He preferred bones though. “Um, I don’t know. Might need to get a bigger place.”

“One thing at a time.”

“Speaking of one thing, I have one more present for you.”

“Oh Jon, this is enough, truly.”

“Hmm, this might also be for me too.”

Whatever was in the slim box he presented to her, it had Dany laughing and Jon’s face turning slightly pink. She ran off to _put them on, I hope you got my size right!_ and Jon leaned over the side of the couch, ruffling his ears. “Apologies boy, you’re not sleeping in our room tonight.”

He blinked an eye up, rolling them to the other side and shaking his head. _They are so gross._

“Oh Jon…”

Ghost did not even bother looking up, he knew whatever it was Dany was wearing was probably not suitable for his eyes, because Jon let out a strange sound that was maybe a bit of a choking and then he was running for the bedroom, Dany squealing and giggling, the door slamming shut behind them.

He waited a moment before he reached behind the couch pillow, removing the bone from his steak this morning, and began to chew, content with this holiday. He supposed it wasn’t so bad. Maybe next eyar he would celebrate it with whatever these _dragons_ were.

They sounded kind of fun.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ghost has no idea what those dragons are. _Cats_!


End file.
